Unforgivable Pt 1
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: There isn't much you could say about our lives...nope, nothing at all. Although perhaps they're more confusing then usual, well at least for us. Warning/Telling: From Draco's Point Of View *RATING CHANGE*
1. A Morning To Forget

Ivory sat up in the bed and wiped her eye.

"You know, every time I want to hold you…you always wake up" said Draco.

"Ruining your moment" asked Ivory pulling away from his arm, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No kiss" asked Draco.

"With you, not going to happen" said Ivory.

"I remember everything you said to me last night" said Draco.

"No you don't" said Ivory.

"Yes, I do" said Draco.

"You don't, if you know what's good for you" said Ivory standing completely, and walking to the bathroom.

She fixed her hair in the mirror, and pointed her black wand at herself. The cleaning spell quickly cleaned her, and new clothing appeared on her. Ivory still wore black, while Draco stared at her.

"Take a very good look Malfoy, this'll never happen again" said Ivory.

"Oh, come on…you can't pretend like last night never happened" said Draco.

"We never spoke last night, we never kissed, and you _certainly _never held me" said Ivory.

"Who do you think they'll believe" asked Draco.

"Well since you mainly make things up, and that's completely unrealistic to everyone else…then me" said Ivory picking up her cloak.

"Who will Snape believe" asked Draco.

"Snape will never hear about this" said Ivory placing the cloak over her shoulders, and putting her hood up.

Then she apparated, causing items to fly in his bedroom. Draco smirked, and decided to get up himself. Who knows, maybe the year would be so bad.

* * *

"We're finally starting sixth year" said Ron.

"Don't get so excited, doesn't mean you'll pass any of your exams" said Ginny.

Ron glared at his younger sister, who then left the three friends.

"Don't we have exams at the beginning of the year" asked Ron.

"In a few months" said Hermione, then looking at Harry.

"Are you alright Harry" she asked.

"Yeah" said Harry snapping out of what he'd been looking at, Hermione then followed his eyes and frowned.

"Malfoy" said Ron.

"I'm impressed, you actually remembered to come to get on the train" said Draco.

"Shove off Malfoy" said Ron.

"Really, what are you going to do Weasel" asked Draco.

Before Ron could reply, a blonde haired girl the same height as Harry stepped in front of him.

"Well shouldn't he ask you, I mean you do transfigure into a member of the Weasel family" said the blonde haired girl.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione found this funny.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere where you don't annoy me" said Draco.

"Well now you feel my pain on a daily basis" said the girl.

"Will you leave Adeline" said Draco.

"Don't even try it, I'm older then you" said Adeline.

"Yes, except father put me in charge remember" said Draco.

"I don't care what father said, it always benefits you" said Adeline then looking at Ron.

"You're his sister" asked Ron surprised.

"Only by half" said Adeline turning toward Ron.

"Apparently that's a big difference" said Pansy.

"I'm glad you realize that Parkinson, with your brain the size of a peanut…I'm so proud of you" said Adeline brushing away a invisible tear.

"If you hadn't noticed you're clogging the pass way to go to the compartments" said a black haired girl.

"Go right ahead Sandra" said Adeline.

Sandra walked pass Adeline, and returned a glare she'd given her.

"Perhaps I should go, I'm sure Ivory is on the train" said Adeline.

Blaise was now glaring at Ron, and both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron's expression. Ron was staring at Adeline in loving eyes, and that's when Blaise stopped Adeline from leaving.

"Problem" asked Adeline lowly.

"Come sit with us" said Blaise.

"I'll talk to you later" said Adeline lowly.

"Alright" said Blaise then kissing Adeline, and then she left.

Blaise then turned back to Ron, who then they both exchanged glares; which then Draco cleared his throat.

"Come along Blaise" said Draco pushing pass Harry, who then moved to the side.

Crabbe and Goyle went first, then Theodore Nott, and then Blaise stopped next to Harry.

"Watch it Weasley" said Blaise, then continuing to leave.

"Bloody git" said Ron.

"Perhaps we should go and sit down" said Hermione.

With that the three friends found a compartment, sat down, and shut the door behind them.

"Found an interest in Adeline Malfoy" asked Hermione.

"What, no…I'm not sure" said Ron.

"That shouldn't be too problematic, after all she has some interest in you" said Hermione.

"What makes you think that" asked Ron.

"She did defend you from Draco" said Hermione.

"Not a typical one of them, is she" asked Ron.

"She's Malfoy's sister" said Hermione.

"So now you have a problem with it" said Ron.

"I don't have a problem with _anything_, but even you know that she's his sister by now" said Hermione.

"How" asked Ron.

"Draco said that _father _left him in charge, which means _they _are brother and sister" said Hermione.

"She doesn't seem to like her father in the first place" said Ron.

Harry looked back and forth between his friends, and sighed.

"Sorry Harry" said Hermione.

"Not to worry…shouldn't we be focusing on school" said Harry.

"What's to focus on? We're already half way to Hogwarts" said Ron.

"No, I mean…stop focusing on _Malfoy_, he always seems to find a way to bother us at the beginning of the year" said Harry.

"Perhaps we should" said Hermione.

"What's the good of having an enemy if you can't even talk about them" asked Ron.

Harry smiled and so did Hermione.

"I'm just saying" said Ron, and then Hermione and Harry both laughed.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Ivory hates Malfoy more then all of us combined" asked Archer.

"No, I'm telling you she fancies him…Of course she hates him you idiot" said Adeline.

"That's something we all know" said Sandra.

"Shay, how about you shut up for about twenty minutes…perhaps we'll all have a better time" said Adeline.

Sandra rolled her eyes, and continued to draw. Then Draco looked over at them, and where Ivory sat next to Adeline.

"Have you talked to her" asked Sev.

"Of course I have, but she doesn't want to talk to me" said Draco.

"You can't exactly blame her, you're not the nicest guy in Slytherin" said Theodore.

"She could at least try talking to you" said Blaise.

"Weren't you the person who was supposed to convince her to" asked Sev.

"I did, and she talked to Draco last night" said Blaise.

"What happened there" asked Sev.

"It wasn't anything like that, but I'm not supposed to remember it" said Draco.

"Yes, but then she never said you couldn't say anything about it" said Sev.

"What are you, the king of loopholes" asked Theodore.

Sev shrugged.

"We talked, she started crying, I held her, and then we kissed…and that was it" said Draco.

"How was it" asked Sev.

"What" asked Draco.

"The kiss" said Sev.

"It was quite impressive, I never knew you could have that amazing of a kiss" said Draco.

* * *

**_So Sorry, Unforgivable was a little late...had to do some last minute editing._**

**_Review please! :)_**

**_-IvorySnape_**


	2. An Unexpected Jolt

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Jolt**

Draco sat up with a jolt, which then Ivory had fallen onto him in his seat; she had been walking back to her seat from buying something for Adeline from the trolly.

"Aren't you the one who doesn't like to rush into things" said Draco looking her in the eyes.

Ivory rolled her eyes.

"I can see that you're still an _ass_" said Ivory trying to get away from Draco, however, unfortunately for her; Draco had a tight grip around her waist.

"Would you mind letting me go" asked Ivory.

"It isn't very polite to give that tone of yours when speaking to others" said Draco.

Ivory crossed her arms over her chest. Draco looked her up and down; her hair was black and silky, her eyes a perfect shade of grey, her skin a light brown like color, and her body was thin...however, it still had curves.

He had always longed for her to be his, and he planned to make sure of it this year. Draco smirked at her, which in reply received the usual eye roll.

"It's funny, you weren't struggling when I held you last night" said Draco, slightly taunting her.

His friends exchanged looks between one another.

"What did you just say Malfoy" said Ivory.

"I've always found it interesting, how I always end up getting my seat taken" said Theodore as he himself had just come back from the trolly.

"I'd get up, but Dr..._he _isn't letting me" said Ivory.

"You can sit by us" said Goyle.

"Don't encourage him" said Ivory to Goyle.

Theodore sat beside Crabbe in a table on the other side of the aisle, and Goyle mouthed "Sorry" to Ivory.

"Let me go" said Ivory.

"Alright" said Draco letting her go, as the train then began to start up again.

"Please be seated" said The Head Boy, who was walking through the aisle.

"Be seated" hissed the Head Boy at Ivory.

Ivory sat down beside Draco, once again.

"Well-" said Sev causing everyone at the table to look to him. "Since you aren't going anywhere-" "He wants to know why you kissed Malfoy" said Blaise interrupting Sev.

Ivory looked to Draco, and glared at him.

"We agreed that, that never happened" said Ivory.

"What was so wrong with telling them" asked Draco.

"Because it's not the truth" said Ivory.

"Are you sure?" asked Sev.

"What are you getting at" asked Ivory now turning her glare towards Sev.

"Come on...we hear the whispers, a lot of Slytherin girls think you like him" said Sev.

"I'm disgusted at the suggestion, for the fact that Parkinson thinks I _fancy_ Draco...and she influences others to make them think I do as well" said Ivory.

"I don't think you like Draco" said Blaise to Ivory.

"Thank you Blaise" said Ivory as the train stopped at the platform, and she got up to leave.

"Who's side are you on" asked Draco to Blaise.

"I'm on yours, but if she doesn't like you...that gives others a chance at her" said Blaise getting up from the table as well.

Sev looked after Blaise.

"Not you too" said Draco.

"He's got a point" said Sev following after Blaise.

_'Traitors' _Draco thought to himself.

"Just can't find good help these days, aye Draco" said Adeline then laughing walking beside Theodore.

Theodore shrugged at Draco, and continued to walk with her.

* * *

"What do you think Adeline thinks of me though" asked Ron to Hermione.

"Wouldn't know, I don't believe she would talk to anyone; but _purebloods_" said Hermione.

"It'd be better to ask a Slytherin girl, wouldn't you think" asked Harry.

"No way, I've seen them fighting in the halls with other Ravenclaws...their all go and bite people" said Ron, then growling and chomping his teeth loudly.

"It's not like you've got anything to worry about, you've got Hermione...I haven't got anyone" said Ron, sighing and looking downward sadly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Malfoy is having a worse off day then you are" said Hermione gesturing to Draco who was walking with Theodore Nott.

The trio's eyes followed to where Draco was glaring at the backs of Sev Silverson and Blaise Zabini, who were walking with Adeline and Pansy.

* * *

"I hate them, I truly hate them" said Draco.

"Malfoy, come on...you know that Blaise hasn't really had many girlfriends since fourth year, and Sev has a life that is completely empty" said Theodore.

"Father says_ 'Passionate hatred can give meaning and purpose to any empty life'_ " said Draco.

"Okay, your father has said some horrible things...but that's just wrong" said Theodore.

Draco shrugged, Theodore then decided to change the subject to something else.

"Why does Adeline live with you guys anyway? I thought she lived with your uncle" said Theodore.

"No, she recently came to live with us" said Draco.

"I thought your uncle worked" asked Theodore.

"Only on the days that don't end with 'y' " said Draco.

Theodore thought for a second, naming all the days in his head.

"But they all end in 'y' " said Theodore.

"Exactly" said Draco, which then they continued on to get into the carriages.


	3. Split Up and A Sophisticated Sev

"Well if it isn't Ivory" said Pansy as Ivory sat on the seat across from her on the carriage.

Ivory looked around, and then to herself.

"So, I'm not me" asked Ivory, with a pretend confused look on her face.

Pansy's eyes narrowed, while Blaise sat in the carriage beside Pansy; which then Adeline sat beside me.

"Hear you've been flirting with blood traitors, Adeline" recalled Pansy.

"I have not" snapped Adeline.

"Really? I'm sure you'd be climbing all over Weasley, if you weren't with Blaise" retorted Pansy, giving a look of disgust mixed with anger.

Even without looking Adeline into the eyes, Ivory was sure they were greatly like infernos at the moment. Pansy should thank god, that looks can't kill.

"You haven't a thing to worry Parkinson, neither have I. Because if Adeline a shred of decency, she won't ever be with a blood traitor" hissed Blaise.

Ivory immediately put her book she was reading, up in front of her face; while attempting to disappear behind it.

"You're a complete _asshole!_" shouted Adeline.

"Perhaps, you should calm down…I'm merely stating a fact" responded Blaise, in a calm voice.

"Calm down! _Perhaps?_ Here's a dammed fact for you! Perhaps we're done" yelled Adeline angrily, then getting out of the carriage.

"Coming Snape" hissed Adeline.

Though that wasn't Ivory's last name, she preferred it from being known as her true last name _"Black"_. Ivory closed her book, and followed after Adeline.

* * *

"Adeline looks…overwhelmed" said Hermione, referring to Adeline as she walked passed them in the Great Hall.

"_Overwhelmed?_ Bloody hell, Hermione, she looks about ready to tear someone's arm off" replied Ron.

"Wonder what got her going" questioned Harry, aloud.

"Maybe it has something to Blaise" clued Hermione, as Blaise walked in the Great Hall with Pansy and Sev.

"It does" said Ginny as she sat beside Ron.

"How'd is it you know" asked Ron.

"Me and Luna's carriage was right behind theirs, they had an argument…couldn't hear what Blaise said to set her off, but I heard everything she said" replied Ginny.

"Well, what she say" asked Harry.

"She said something about facts…and then that they were done" answered Ginny.

"What could they have argued about? Slytherins never argue with each other" questioned Ron, looking towards the Slytherin table.

Seconds after Ron had looked over, Blaise looked up and glared at Ron; which caused Ron to turn back around.

"He still glaring" asked Ron.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table.

"No" responded Harry.

"You sure" asked Ron.

"Yeah" said Harry.

Ron turned around again, but still noticed Blaise glaring at him; and he turned and looked at Harry again.

"I thought you said he wasn't still glaring" stated Ron.

"He's not glaring, he's looking over here all intimidating" replied Harry, with a close-mouthed smile.

"Shove off Harry" said Ron.

* * *

"You blaming Weasley, for your Adeline problems" asked Theodore.

"It's his fault" replied Blaise angrily.

"Technically, wouldn't it be Pansy's fault for brining it up" said Sev, having heard what had happened.

"Yes, why the hell did you bring it up" hissed Blaise at Pansy.

"I was just wondering why she'd taken a sudden interest in a blood traitor" replied Pansy, innocently.

"Well now Blaise is short one more girlfriend" responded Draco, with a slight smirk.

"Oh really? Because it still stands, that Ivory won't admit whether or not she snogged you. Tell me…how does that feel?" retorted Blaise.

"Damn" said Theodore, then looking down at his plate.

"I'm closer to get another girlfriend, than you'll probably ever be this year" replied Draco.

"Really? Tell me how that works out, I mean after you get your mind invaded by someone with much more advanced magic then you as well" responded Blaise.

"To me, it seems at the moment neither of you are receiving any progress on the ends of which you are pursuing" said Sev.

Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and even Theodore; who looked the most surprised by Sev's spoken line, which he had even dropped his fork.

"What" asked Sev.

"You're smart" questioned Theodore.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Nott" replied Sev.

"I've never heard you speak that way…to anyone, not even a professor" said Theodore.

Sev rolled his eyes at Theodore, the last thing he cared for was for anyone to mock his intellegence. Though it was true, he'd never spoken that way to any professor.

"I'm just saying, why don't you try and get Adeline back" voiced Sev to Blaise. "And you to try and work on, a highly unlikely relationship between you and Ivory" finished Sev, speaking to Draco.

"How do I begin" asked Draco.

"You're asking me? The guy who's gone out with twin girl silmultaniously?" stated Sev.

"It seemed like you'd be the right person to ask" replied Draco.

"Good point" replied Sev, putting on his thinking face.

"You know Sev, you're so much hotter when you speak sophisticatedly" addressed Pansy.

"But if I speak that way all the time, it becomes less surprising; which would cause a loss of hotness" said Sev.

"Hello? Can we come back to my problem here" stated Draco.

"Not until Sev helps me with mine" replied Blaise.

"See, this is why I can't show any side that you guys don't know about me" responded Sev.

"What other sides are there" asked Pansy, clearly interested.


	4. A Slytherin's Side

It had been four months, neither Draco nor Blaise had achieved any progress their ends. Nor were any of them quite sure what was to happen next, but if they had known…there would be no story.

"Do not tell me whom I can, and cannot _date_" snapped Ivory.

"I merely looking towards your best interest, Ivorius" stated Severus.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT NICKNAME ON ME!" retorted Ivory, grabbing her cloak from the holder by the door.

"Ivory" called Severus repetitively, as she exited the apartment.

Severus heaved a heavy sigh, _'Please be safe'_ was all he thought – all he'd ever prayed and wished for Ivory. Her and Draco were not a specifically safe pair, he'd seen the way Lucius looked at her…_.'Oh god, Lucius'_. Severus had completely forgotten Lucius' high likeliness of arriving home this early. He pleaded to god, that Ivory would not go to the Manor….but it seemed that for once, god hadn't listened.

* * *

Hermione looked out of the window of the Burrow, and Ron & Harry looked towards her worriedly.

"Something's wrong" stated Hermione.

A thunderbolt rang out in the sky, and Ivory continued her way in between alleys; which then she apparated and arrived in front of the Manor.

Lucius smirked inside, looking out the front window.

'_Poor darling, might be drenched…she may need a bit of help out those clothes'_

Lucius' eyes flicked with lust momentarily, and the then he awaited the knock at the door. To greet his, _guest_.

"Dibby! Fetch some fresh towels, and a hot cocoa…assure you place in some _Bartley_ powder, within it as well" ordered Lucius, a house elf beside him.

The small house elf, ran off to do as it had been told.

* * *

Draco stood in the rain with Theo and Crabbe, when a sound was heard behind them.

"What's that" said Crabbe searching both directions.

"Snape" stated Draco.

Severus looked slightly beaten, and had fallen to the ground.

"Call someone, hurry the bloody hell up" demanded Draco, and Theodore took off with Crabbe towards a village.

"Uncle Sev?" called Draco trying to keep Severus to stay awake. "Helps coming, I promise" he assured.

* * *

Lucius allowed Ivory to enter his home moments before, and she had a towel draped well around her. Dibby had yet to bring her the cocoa, while waiting Ivory had begun talking about her problems she'd been having with Severus…and Draco, his son. He could not be more disinterested in a topic, however, his time would come – and when it did, there would be no one to stop him.

Dibby then arrived with the cocoa for Ivory, and Lucius noticed the dissolving flakes of the Bartley powder floating around creating bubbles on the surface.

"Sometimes I believe Severus chooses not to understand, my dear" stated Lucius standing from his seat, and moving beside her on the couch.

"Tell me, do you fear me" questioned Lucius.

"No, not at all…if I feared you, we would not socialize with one another" Ivory answered.

Narcissa lived with Bellatrix now, since she'd once caught him cheating on her. Shame, he'd gone several years with the same woman before Narcissa intervened.

"I've never been _interested_ in socializing, I've always found words are better expressed through a _physical approach"_ stated Lucius, admiring Ivory's body.

Ivory jumped from the couch, and hurried away from Lucius. However, as the Bartley laced drink took effect, she collapsed momentarily. Incapable of movement, and Lucius crouched down beside her.

"Now, my _darling_…did you not believe I would not have had something planned, if you were to resist" whispered Lucius, into her ear.

He easily picked her up, and brought her to the master bedroom. Then after maneuvering her onto the bed, he removed both of their clothing. Feeling her, nibbling on her, biting her, and even kissing her.

"You should have known what my intentions were, _Ivorius_" Lucius whispered, then nibbling on her earlobe.

Her body was responding sickeningly to his touch, and she didn't have the strength to move away.

"Bartley powder, lessens the ability of movement, but increases a woman's sensitivity" Lucius stated.

After Lucius had said that, Ivory shut her eyes tightly attempting to block out the way Lucius was touching her, and where – oh god, _where_.

"Please stop" she begged, saying this more than once.

Lucius ignored her. Though once he'd slid himself inside her, he allowed her body to adjust to him. Then he began to move within her, moans escaped Ivory's lips unexpectedly, and Ivory was horrified by the loss of control.

"Listen to yourself, moaning like a little _bitch_" hissed Lucius.

Tears began to escape her eyes, as he continued.

"If this was not what you wanted, then why allow yourself to react this way? Were you always this attracted to being _fucked mercilessly_, by me? Hmm" stated Lucius, and Ivory could tell he was smirking at her.

"Please" Ivory begged.

Lucius merely stroked her cheek, and kissed her lips; while continuing his thrusts.

"I'm your goddaughter" Ivory cried out, keeping her eyes closed.

"And a very obedient one, at that" Lucius praised, kissing her neck.

More tears escaped her eyes, but Lucius only chuckled. However, moments later Ivory felt a low sensation to cry out in ectasy, at Lucius' movements within her.

"There is no use resisting your need to orgasm, _love…_you will eventually" stated Lucius.

Her breath was hitching, but Ivory continued to resist. Lucius then thrust harder for some encouragement, and Ivory gasped.

"Stop" Ivory moaned.

"Say my name, you _dirty little whore"_ hissed Lucius.

Ivory continued to resist, as salty tears fell from her closed eyes. However, Lucius increased pace, trying to force her over the edge. Her body was calling her name to release, and say Lucius' name while doing so. Though Ivory would not allow it to happen.

"My dear, you leave me with no choice" stated Lucius, glancing to the side of the bed where a nightstand was.

"No…_please"_ pleaded Ivory, catching sight of a wooden object beside the bed.

"Say my name" whispered Lucius into her ear, as she began to allow the sensation to fill her.

"Lu-" Ivory bit her lips inward, not wishing to say it.

The sensation began to dim down, but Lucius kissed her neck…even biting into it, her eyes snapped open. Which Lucius looked down at her, with a lust filled glint in his eyes.

"Say it" hissed Lucius, the sensation slowly began to climb through her.

She shook her head no.

"Don't resist me darling, I can punish you in more ways than torture" purred Lucius pushing himself further within her.

Ivory could feel her insides squirming, for her to allow herself to orgasm, but she refused. Lucius pushed further inward, _'god he hadn't been fully in'_ she couldn't help; but think.

"No darling, and if you do not give me what I want…my cock will force you over" stated Lucius.

"Please, don't do _this_" Ivory begged.

"Say my name" growled Lucius, pulling out slowly.

Ivory looked down below, now noticing how large Lucius actually was.

"Say it, and I will not hurt you" promised Lucius.

Though reluctant, she shook her head no.

"No, O would have thought you'd be more willing" stated Lucius.

He forced himself all the way within her, and she gasped. Slowly working her to her orgasm once more, which he then quickened his pace (something her body hadn't been prepared for). Only seconds later, her orgasm ripped through her, calling out Lucius' name. While her body tightened around him, milking him, Lucius smirked down at her.

"Such a good _girl_" Lucius whispered, kissing her lips one last time.

Then pulling himself out, allowing the sound of a sickening pop to fill her ears for what seemed like forever; but in reality, had only been no more than a second. She pulled herself out of the bed by the nightstand, and Lucius gathered his things. She pulled her legs closely to her chest, and looked towards Lucius in horror. He tossed her his cloak, and she wrapped it around herself. Her clothing was torn from when Lucius had been trying to remove it from her body earlier, she'd used a charm to prevent their removal.

She covered her body with the cloak in a hurry, and Lucius smirked towards her.

"I trusted you" stated Ivory.

He shook his head towards her.

"A shame really, it takes years to build trust, but mere seconds to destroy it…or an hour" Lucius retorted.

Ivory shook her head, and tears came to her eyes once more.

"Snape is at St. Mungos, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you" stated Lucius, organizing himself in the mirror.

"What did you do to him" Ivory stated.

"You needn't worry, it seems Atonin never had seemed to like him…you should be glad, that I'm not him – you'd have greater scars on you if I had been" responded Lucius.

Ivory glared at him, but was still question filled.

"I mean that he would have done you without the Bartley, causing you much more pain, _love_. Be glad I hadn't placed myself fully inside of you" Lucius said.

She attempted to stand, and Lucius smirked when he found her having to support herself with the nightstand.

"I _fuck _you _too hard, _love?" growled Lucius.

Ivory's eyes narrowed towards Lucius, but he smirked in reply.

"You do look sexy when you are angry" assured Lucius. "Tell me, how it felt to have all self control ripped away from you…and then being _ravished_ by someone you'd trusted" he questioned.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she turned away from Lucius. She heard Lucius approach her from behind, and a hand was felt brushing over her arse.

"Please, no – god, no" sobbed Ivory.

Lucius' lips came beside her ear, and she could hear his breathing.

"Now do you fear me" questioned Lucius, then moving away from her, and she collapsed once again to the ground sobbing.

Lucius turned, and left the room. She heard it lock, and she continued to sob.


	5. Tear Stained Eyes

Draco looked towards Severus' motionless body, as he lay there looking upward.

"Where is Ivory" questioned Severus.

"I don't know…Theo thought she'd been with you" stated Draco.

"H-he raped her" Severus struggled to say, and a tear fell from his eye.

Draco looked shocked momentarily; he could not be talking about Ivory,_ his_ sweet, pure Ivory.

"Severus" came a voice from outside the room door.

Both Draco and Severus turned, to see Dumbledore in the doorway.

"Draco, you needn't leave….this involves you as well" spoke Dumbledore, and Draco sat back down in his chair.

Severus groaned looking away from Dumbledore, and Draco couldn't help and wonder why.

"Young Ivory was raped about an hour and twenty minutes ago –" that bit of confirmation was all Severus could take, to cause him to close his eyes, and attempt to shut everything out.

"She's stable in a room a few doors down" assured Dumbledore, then pausing and looking toward Draco.

"Your father was the one who raped, Ms. Black" voiced Dumbledore sorrowfully.

Draco shook his head 'no'.

"W-why would h-he" Draco bolted out of the room, and down the hall to a bathroom.

He removed his over shirt he wore, and splashed water on his face. Draco could feel his eyes watering, and began to shake quite a bit.

'_God, why? She didn't deserve this….things were finally looking up for her'_

Draco noticed a strange figure at the bathroom door.

"Draco" stated the female voice.

"Yes, mum" Draco struggled to say.

Narcissa gave a thin mouthed smile, and had a look of great worry upon her beautiful face.

"She needs you" Narcissa told him.

Draco shook his head 'no'.

"Perhaps she will not admit it, but she does…_truly_ – discussing such a matter with Severus would reduce her to tears, but if she were to speak to you –" "She'd use cruel remarks" stated Draco, interrupting his mother.

"Draco, she's is such a young girl….that was not prepared for what _Lucius_ had done to her, and she is anything; but bitter, at this moment Draco – she is needy, afraid, and possibly may have no trust with anyone…_but_ you" responded Narcissa.

Draco huffed, and then passed his mother by.

"Room hundred and four dear" said Narcissa.

* * *

"You think Adeline will be there" asked Ron, fidgeting with his hair again.

"I'm sure you look fine, and more than likely she will! She is Ivory's _friend_" stated Hermione.

"Perhaps we shouldn't all go they only asked for Ginny and Harry" voiced Ron.

"Ron may be right Harry, she is your technical godcousin" said Hermione.

"Hermione, I haven't spoken to her since I was in diapers, and I'm sure that wasn't even much" stated Harry.

* * *

Ivory's body continued to quiver, the healers had extracted some of Lucius' semen from her body. They'd yet to state whether or not she was pregnant, she prayed that she wasn't. However, she couldn't get Lucius' voice out of her head, _'listen to yourself, moaning like a little __**bitch**__'_.

Just then Draco entered, and her eyes filled with tears once more. She'd never been so happy to see him in her life, he sat beside her on the bed. Then she wrapped her arms around him, and Draco held her close. Even though she wasn't crying, her body still continued to shake.

"I'm so glad to see you" Ivory breathed.

She cuddled closer to Draco, but Draco didn't move a muscle. He preferred not to trigger any unwanted memories of…the muscles in his arm tightened, and Ivory giggled. Draco tried not to blush, he'd forgotten how much Ivory enjoyed feeling his arms flex when he held her.

"I'm sorry" whispered Draco.

"It's alright" said Ivory, then coming close to Draco, and kissing his lips lightly.

Before it could go any further, Draco pulled away, and also removed himself from the bed. Ivory looked towards Draco questionably, unsure if she'd just been rejected or _not_.

"No, it's nothing like that! It's just…the _circumstances"_ Draco assured.

"I'm such a whore" Ivory stated.

"No you're not" Draco responded, setting himself back onto the bed, and grasping her hand.

"Whatever _he _said to you wasn't true! You will never, and are nothing like a _whore_" said Draco, touching her face lightly.

Ivory pulled away, thinking back to the moment Lucius had done the same thing. _'Please don't' she'd pleaded._

"I'm sorry, I should've protected you, please – I'm so sorry" stated Draco.

Ivory wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her as well. She knew he wasn't Lucius, and anytime her body allowed a memory to be triggered with Draco – it was _different_…everything about Draco was different from Lucius, especially his smell.

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway, and Ivory looked up smiling.

"Harry" addressed Ivory, letting go of Draco.

Draco's eyes narrowed towards Potter.

"My one and _only_ godcousin" stated Ivory smiling, and Harry came and gave her a small hug.

Then there was Ginny, who didn't come close to Draco for her own reasons.

"Potter" addressed Draco.

"Malfoy" responded Harry.

"Draco, is everything okay" Ivory questioned, and Draco looked into her soft and fearful eyes.

He took hold of her hand, and gave small smile.

"Never better" assured Draco.

He'd have to ignore Potter, if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Ivory.

"_Why won't you allow this to happen"_ something whispered in Ivory's ear.

"No" Ivory said a loud.

"Ivory" said Draco.

Ivory moved her arm away from Draco's hand, and looked at her worriedly.

"Listen to me Ivory" it said.

There was a pale, thin woman with red hair standing before her. She was a blur to everyone else, she moved pass Harry & Ginny, and smiled at me.

"I know your heart, mind, and soul…let me help you" she whispered.

Ivory shook her head no, as she saw the dark mark on this woman's arm.

"This is your future Ivory, listen to me" she stated, as Ivory looked at her own wrist.

There was the mark.

"No" Ivory stated again.

"You'll lose everything if you don't cooperate" stated the woman.

Draco touched Ivory's face gently with his hand, as a tear feel from her eye. Ivory looked to Draco, and the mirage of a woman….disappeared. She pulled Draco into another close hug, and cried onto his shoulder. He stroked the back of her head, attempting to soothe her gently.


	6. Disappear

"Is it done Lucius" questioned Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord – the girl is _adultered_, not by choice…_of course_" responded Lucius.

Voldemort smirked.

"Poor girl" stated Voldemort, sarcastically causing his group of followers to laugh.

* * *

After Ivory left St. Mungos, she was brought back to Snape's apartment…where she lived, and Draco accompanied her. Snape wasn't going to be out of St. Mungos for a few days, so he was to watch after him. Ivory wouldn't remove the cloak Lucius had given her, and had a black dress on underneath.

"I wish I could disappear" said Ivory.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, _never again!_ I love you" responded Draco.

Ivory blushed at what Draco said.

"I mean it" promised Draco, and kissed Ivory on top of her head sweetly.

Far away from Draco and Ivory, Sybill Trelawney sits inside of her armchair, sinking slightly into it. Sybill looked into the clouded orb, and words were coming up…then diving back into the mystified orb.

Sybill inhaled for a moment, and slightly shook for a second. Then her eyes seemed to glaze, and she began to scratch words down with her quill. Not onto parchment, but onto the wooden table before her. Knocking away the orb, then causing it roll out of the room.

"Professor Trelawney" said Lavender from the door, with Cho beside her.

Sybill continued her quill engraving, never letting her eyes leave the table.

"Professor" called Cho.

"The Grim Reaper is calling! Our Grey Lady will alert as all! A second chosen, to cause triumph or the downfall of us all" shouted Sybill in a contorted voice.

Then she coughed, and shook once more. Then looking to what she'd engraved, and Sybil jumped out of her chair; which had knocked over the table.

"D-dementor…..a-a girl" Sybill said.

"Girls, should you not be in your houses?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, something's wrong with Professor Trelawney" said Lavender.

"Sybil" stated Professor McGonagall.

"Come no closer! I AM HEXED!" shouted Sybill.

"Nonesense Sybil, come…we'll take you to Albus…he'll explain what has happened" replied McGonagall.

"Minerva, the table…look at the table" stated Sybill.

McGongall came closer to the table, and looked to it.

"Is this a –" said Mcgonagall.

"NARGLE! They've had several sightings, angry nargles are ferocious creatures" stated Luna.

They all sat together in an Eastern wing of the castle, where there was an area which all the houses could hang out.

"Blimey, since when can those tiny things get so damn big!" questioned Seamus.

"Only when they're angry" mocked Draco, and Luna narrowed her eyes towards him.

Draco smirked, his arm wrapped tightly around Ivory. Pulling her closer to him, he was more protective of her now. What had anyone expected? Was he supposed to just shrug it off, as though he weren't human….but wasn't that what most – no he wasn't like them.

"Is everything alright Draco" asked Ivory.

Now realizing he was frown, he looked down at the Slytherin class ring on Ivory's finger…his ringer, which she'd accepted. He couldn't lose her…but he would.

"I love you, and that's all that matters" said Draco dipping his head down, and giving Ivory a good snog…then he moved his head away, realizing – he may never snog those _perfect_ lips, again.


End file.
